


About the boy

by josephjonxs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjonxs/pseuds/josephjonxs
Summary: Some Almer on a sunny day cause we deserve more content.High school AU.





	About the boy

“So, you and Elmer are going to study at your house?” The two friends made their way through the busy hallways. The last lessons were finished and hundreds of kids made their way to their lockers, most screaming loudly or laughing.   
“It’s nothing special, we do it all the time,” Albert shrugged, opening his locker.  
“Please give me something to tease you about. You bullied the crap out of me before Spot and I started dating,” Race sighed, leaning against the other lockers.  
“There is nothing to tease me about. Elmer is my friend.”  
“You are so in love with the boy.”  
“Fuck off, Race,” Albert slammed his locker close, shoving his backpack on. “He is my friend, leave it alone.”  
“Do you want to be more than friends with him?” Race asked, nudging his shoulder as they walked towards his locker.  
“Yes,” the red-haired boy admitted, putting his cap over his hair.  
“I knew it!” Race yelled out, almost bouncing as he opened his locker.   
“Please keep quiet. I will kill you.”  
“You won’t. You love me too much,” the boy’s attention was quickly drawn away when his boyfriend got in sight. “Hey babe,” he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Spot’s neck, pressing their lips together shortly.  
“You almost ready?”   
“Yeah,” Race closed his locker before he turned his head to Albert. “Go get the boy. We can both have tiny boyfriends,”  
“You better stop talking, Higgins,” Spot warmed, his voice low.   
“Yeah, listen to your boyfriend. Don’t you have to go make out somewhere?” Albert encouraged them, gesturing them to leave. He could see Elmer making his way to them from the other side of the hallway.  
“See ya tomorrow, Al,” Race said as Spot wrapped his arm around his shoulder, the couple leaving the school. Albert readjusted his cap, keeping his gaze everywhere except on Elmer.  
“Hey,” Albert’s eyes finally met Elmer’s when the shorter boy spoke. The boy was almost a head shorter then Albert, freckles across his face and beautiful dark eyes.   
“Hey, you ready?” Albert smiled. The boy nodded, before they headed to leave the school. 

“Dad! I’m home!” Albert announced when they entered the house, already half up the stairs.  
“Hi Mister DaSilva,” he heard Elmer speak behind him. The boy was still standing in the hallway, looking into the living room where the TV was making loud noises.   
“Hey, Elmer. Goin’ study again?”   
“Yeah, we really should get started!” Albert interrupted their talk, grabbing Elmer’s wrist to almost drag him upstairs. His dad has the tendency to ask the wrong questions or say the wrong things and Albert really did not feel like dealing with that today. He pushed open his bedroom door, dropping his bag on the floor near his desk. “You want something to drink?”  
“Some water is fine,” Elmer smiled, placing his bag by Albert’s bed, sitting down.  
Albert nodded, leaving the room to run downstairs quick. He quickly filled two glasses of water, and was already back on the stairs when his father called his name.  
“Hey, dad,” he said softly as he stood in the living room door post.   
“You never were the kid to study that much. If I didn’t know any better, I would start to think you were one of those fags.”  
Albert could not stop the nervous laugh coming from his throat. “Nothing to worry about, dad.” He quickly turned on his heels, mumbling something about a big test coming up before he went upstairs. The bedroom door closed behind him after he entered. Elmer was already sprawled out over his bed, holding his chemistry book.   
“Ah thanks,” he said, sitting up straight when he noticed Albert. He placed the book in his lap before he took the glass from Albert. “Your dad seems like a nice man,” the boy spoke, taking a sip from his water.  
“Yeah, he is okay,” Albert grabbed his chair, rolling it around the room before sitting down on it backwards, leaning his arm on the back-rest.   
“Are you good in Chemistry? It’s the one subject I can’t figure out,” Elmer gestured towards the book in his lap.  
“I’m okayish with it,” Albert reached forward to grab the book, looking over the page. “Electricity,” he mumbled. They weren’t in the same class together, one of the few subjects. He also did not have this class with Race and Romeo, which somehow made his grades always a bit better than the classes they did share. “Have you tried the exercises that go with it? They always help me a lot,” he proposed, handing back the book.   
“I’ll try,” the boy placed his glass of water on Albert’s night stand, laying down on the bed again.   
The silence that followed was quite pleasant. They occasionally asked each other some questions about the work, while they did their homework and studied for quizzes. Albert caught himself staring at Elmer a couple of times. He loved just watching the boy as he worked, chewing on the back of his pen and his eyebrows slightly frowned. He sometimes ran his fingers through his dark hair, messing it up. Just the sight of the boy made Albert relax. 

Over the time Albert could see Elmer getting frustrated, his movement became more rushed and his face showed his confusion.   
“Okay let me help,” Albert said, getting off from the chair and sitting down in front of the bed. Elmer was again on the Electricity chapter, pushing the book a bit in Albert’s direction. The word on the page did not make any sense as Albert felt how close Elmer’s face was, both looking down on the book. He could feel the heat radiating from Elmer, heard how the boy softly chewed on his lip.  
“Let’s forget about the book for a second,” he proposed, pushing the book away a bit. “It’s not that hard, electricity can cause sparks,” he explained, looking up to see how Elmer’s brown eyes were focused on him. “So, let’s say…” Albert let his eyes dart the room for a second before they landed on Elmer again. “Does this cause a spark?”  
Elmer looked confused for a second, not sure what he was referring to. Albert moved forward, softly pressing his lips against Elmer’s. The other boy was hesitant for a second, but just before Albert wanted to pull back, stop it, he kissed back, his hands finding his way to cup Albert’s face. Albert slowly moved off from the floor to sit on the bed, not breaking this kiss, his hands moved to Elmer’s waist. He managed to carefully break the kiss when this got more heated.   
“Did it?” he breathed, a grin on his lips. “Cause a spark?”   
“No,” Elmer stated. “It was more like fireworks,”


End file.
